


Heavy Metal Heart

by kagseyamas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drugs, First Kiss, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Smoking, Swearing, bad boy!suga, daisuga - Freeform, first years!au, kiyoko ships it, meeting headcanon, nerd loser face!daichi, one terrifying leather jacket, this was supposed to be drabble, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagseyamas/pseuds/kagseyamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi had often seen him in class, but had never actually talked to him. He was kind of hard to miss, mostly for his refusal to remove the bulky leather jacket he wore religiously, but also for his choppy, moonlight-silver hair, and the small beauty-mark under his right eye. From his lips hung a lit cigarette, and Daichi wondered how he even got away with things like that on school grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Metal Heart

**Author's Note:**

> based on this text post
> 
> okay so i kinda rushed to finish this, so forgive me if its dumb. i just loved the headcanon! Also, if youre triggered by smoking please don't read, as there are very heavy descriptions of it in this! Okay, please enjoy! 
> 
> EDIT: thank you so much to voix7 on tumblr for the amazing[ fanart](http://voix7.tumblr.com/post/105767044876/i-read-heavy-metal-heart-by-kageseyamas-yesterday) of rebel!suga! its amazing!! x
> 
> ANOTHER EDIT: please note that this was written before the flashback of the current third years as first years in the manga, so think of this as more of a semi-AU. a "what-would-have-happened-if-a-few-events-had-gone-differently-in-sugas-life-leading-up-to-that-point" kinda thing.

No one ever really talked about how Suga joined the Karasuno volleyball team. Everyone had their origin stories, but people chose not to mention the setter's. It will always be Daichi's favourite, though. It was what sculpted the boy with a kind heart and calm personality into who he was today— into the boy Daichi loved. He thought about it quite a lot.

In the third week of his first year at Karasuno Highschool, Sawamura Daichi took a trip to the dentist. It was a pretty average visit; just a checkup, but he did miss his first few classes because of it, which was exciting for the fifteen year old. On the way back into school, as he made his way by the gym—the same gym he would later be attending his first volleyball practise in, the sound of an echoing, punctuated rhythm caught his ears. As he rounded the corner, he spotted a boy—another first year— absently bouncing a tennis ball against the wall of the gymnasium, clearly skipping class.

Daichi had often seen him in class, but had never actually talked to him. He was kind of hard to miss, mostly for his refusal to remove the bulky leather jacket he wore religiously, but also for his choppy, moonlight-silver hair, and the small beauty-mark under his right eye. From his lips hung a lit cigarette, and Daichi wondered how he even got away with things like that on school grounds. It was such a shame for such an attractive boy to have such a disgusting habit, not that Daichi really cared wether Silver was attractive or not.

He watched at the boy's hand closed over the ball repeatedly, letting it bounce against the wall almost as quickly. As he stepped forward, his shoe scuffed the ground, and Silver swivelled around, eyebrows knitted together. His face relaxed the tiniest bit when he realised that Daichi wasn't an authoritarian, but he still scowled all the same.

"The fuck do you want?" the cigarette bobbed up and down as he spoke, dusting ash across the concrete beneath him. His voice seemed almost too much of the gentle sort to be speaking such brash words.

"S-sorry I— you have a good arm." Daichi said nervously, walking up to the boy. "Have you ever thought of joining the volleyball team?"

Silver stared at him as if he'd just sprouted three extra heads and announced he was pregnant with his child.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" he gripped the cigarette with two fingers and took a long drag, before breathing a large puff of smoke into Daichi's face, making him cough and splutter. "Fuck outta here."

Silver smirked in satisfaction as Daichi scrunched his nose up and turned away immediately. "Rude." he muttered under his breath. His mother was going to ask why he smelled like smoke later.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking home from practise that day, Daichi stopped by the Sakanoshita Store for dumplings. It had been a particularly hard practise— nothing like he had ever done in middle school. Back then he had been a wing spiker, so that's what he was now, but things were so much more difficult when the Senpai were so much more talented and skilled.

Upon entering the store, he nodded a brief greeting to the shopkeeper, a man with artificial blonde hair held back with a hairband. He asked for the dumplings, payed, then left. That was when the trouble started. As the brisk evening air hit him, he noticed that a group of boys that hadn't been there before were now splayed across the bike-racks, smoking and laughing. They looked as old as third years—not from his school though, and as one of them noticed Daichi looking at them, they all fell silent, turning to return the favour.

One of the boys stepped forward, and he was about a foot taller than Daichi. Brilliant. He took a drag of the cigarette that hung from his lips in the same fashion of the silver boy he'd encountered earlier.

"The fuck are you lookin' at kid?"

He reminded Daichi of a member of the Yakuza—someone he did _not_ want to mess with.

"O-oh it's nothing." He spoke quickly with wide eyes, scanning around him for witnesses or possibly a police officer. Just in case. As he slowly took a step back, the boy spoke up again.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to stare?"

Daichi scowled. This was getting ridiculous.

"Didn't _your_  mother teach you it's bad to smoke?"

The boy, who's head was shaved into some kind of dragon symbol, gritted his teeth and even growled a little. Daichi's heart began to pick up it's pace, and he realised that he'd made an awful mistake.

"Why the _fuck_  is this little kid trying to lecture me?" the boy turned around to his friends, a bemused expression, and a couple of then laughed.

"I-I'm not a little kid. I'm a first year in high school!" Daichi stated boldly, knowing that he was only digging himself deeper. He boy raised his eyebrows and turned back to his friends, a look of mock-disbelief on his face.

"Oh he's a—he's a first year! Guys it's alright, he's a first year!" he turned back to Daichi, with a menacing smirk. "We got a first year too. Where's the kid?"

A boy was pushed forward to the front of the cluster of boys, and Daichi recognised him straight away, because he had the same silver hair, the same beauty-mark under his right eye, and the same oversized leather jacket. Silver made his way over to the boy and simply looked at Daichi with a nonchalant expression. The boy wrapped an arm around his shoulder, despite the first year being even shorter than Daichi was.

"Suga here is a first year too, but he isn't a little _bitch_  like you are." the boy spat, and Daichi felt himself shrink.

He couldn't believe that a first year—a boy _his age_  would be hanging out with people like this. Awful personality or not. Either way, he hated him. He hated them all.  
Just as Daichi was sure the older boy was going to swing a punch at him, someone burst out of the Sakanoshita Store. It was the shopkeeper from before, yelling about them "making a ruckus" and that he was going to "call the police." As the boys all scattered into the night, Daichi had never been more grateful for the grumpy shopkeeper.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking home from practise the next day, Daichi skipped the store. He wasn't going to put himself through that again. However, as he passed it, he saw Silver— Suga, standing by the bike rack, on his own this time. Walking briskly by him, Daichi kept his nose up, and his chest puffed out. He thought he was in the clear when he made it by, keeping his eyes forward the whole time, but the other boy came running after him, falling into step.

"Hey— you're not going into the store today?" he said. There was no cigarette in his mouth this time.

"Why do you care?" Daichi muttered, not wanting to put up with this bullshit today.

"I don't." Suga was silent, but he continued walking along side Daichi. "I wanted to uh... apologise... for what happened yesterday."

This time, Daichi stopped dead in his tracks, waiting for Suga to turn around and do the same.

" _You_  want to apologise?" he repeated incredulously.

A blush rose up on the other boys pale complexion, something that was altogether too delicate for his hard-ass attitude, and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up, okay?" he sighed heavily. "Himura can be... intense sometimes. He's a good guy, though."

Daichi scoffed out a harsh laugh.

"Yeah, he seemed real charming when he was about to punch me in the face."

"Hey." Suga interjected, tone even harsher. "You don't even fuckin' know him, okay?"

"Yeah sorry, maybe I should have asked about his home life while he was harassing me." Daichi continued, unable to stop now. If it was one thing he couldn't control, it was his temper. Even some of his closest friends in middle school said he was terrifying when he was mad. "I suppose you'd like him though. You're just as bad."

Something in Suga snapped, and he grabbed Daichi by the collar, yanking him down so that they were almost forehead to forehead.

"Hey, cut that shit out! You think you're better than us just because you talk all fancy and you got that shitty haircut?" he ruffled Daichi's hair to prove a point. His large, hazel eyes were like blinking warning signs. "You're fuckin' not, okay?"

"Hey don't blame me just because you act like a thug all the time! And what age are you, fifteen? Don't you think you're a bit young to be smoking anyway—"

"Don't fuckin' lecture me—" Suga yelled, raising a fist and swinging it towards Daichi's face.

Now, Daichi never really thought his reflexes to be quick, but what happened next was like his body took control, his mind on autopilot. His hand flew up to catch the fist flying at him, and in exchange, his own jerked forward, connecting with something with a hard _crack_.

Suga stumbled backwards, eyes widened in shock, hand clutching his nose.

"What the fuck?" he whined, and a drop of blood seeped through his fingers, splashing onto the ground below. "You hit me."

Daichi just stared between his fist and the boy in front of him, who was staring back.

"Oh my god." then, the severity of what he'd done hit him. " _Oh my god!_  I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just a reflex. I've never hit anyone in my life, oh my _god!_ "

"I can't believe you _hit_  me." Suga wailed in disbelief, more shocked than angry. Daichi really hoped he wasn't too angry, though. He didn't need someone like Suga and his friends on his back.

"I-I'll take you to the emergency room, c'mon." he stammered, grabbing Suga by the arm and dragging him in the opposite direction.

 

* * *

 

 

Daichi somehow had managed to drag Suga all the way to the emergency room, despite his protests. ("It's not even an _emergency!_ " "Your nose could be _broken!_ " "Well that would be your fault then, wouldn't it?") When they reached the reception desk, the young woman sitting there looked up from her magazine and clicked her pen.

"Uhm— he need help with his, uh, nose." Daichi stumbled, tempted to pinch the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

"Name?" was all she said. She sounded bored.

Daichi was about to open his mouth, but stopped himself upon realisation that he didn't even know this boy's full name.

"Sugawara Koushi." came the response from beside him.

"And who is _he_?" the woman said, clearly unimpressed, gesturing towards Daichi with her ballpoint pen.

"Oh, this is, uhm—"

"Sawamura Daichi." he finished, to prevent any awkward pauses. "Listen, could we get him treated soon? There's a lot of blood, and we have to be home soon."

The woman sighed loudly and adjusted her glasses, which had slipped down to the tip of her nose. "Do you have a parent or legal guardian with you?"

"...No. Just my— my friend."

Daichi almost did a double take, but managed to go along with it, nodding to the woman at the reception desk.

"Well please take a seat anyway, and someone will be with you soon."

They did as they were told, and ended up sitting amongst a crowd of people who were all either looking violently ill, or were bleeding in some shape or form. Neither of them said a word, and Daichi guessed that Sugawara was still angry at him.

At one point, though, a small child wandered over to them. A little blonde girl, probably aged 4 or 5, tugged on the sleeve of Sugawara's jacket. He looked startled, to say the least, but then cleared his throat and smiled softly when he looked down at the girl. "Yes?"

"'Scuse me, mister, what happened to your nose?"

The other boy looked to Daichi for assistance, but he simply looked away, and grinned to himself. This would be amusing.

"Well, a very _bad man_  hit me." Sugawara said, voice animated, as if he was telling a story, which surprised Daichi.

The girl's eyes widened, and she stared at his nose for a really long time without even blinking. "Woah." she said finally. "Did it hurt?"

The silver-haired boy chuckled, and shook his head. "Nah. I'm _really_  tough, you see, so it didn't hurt very much."

The girl nodded her head quickly in awe. "You look very tough." she agreed, fiddling with the sleeve of his leather jacket. "I like your jacket."

"Thank you very much." he beamed at her. There was a little bit of blood in his teeth. "I like your dress." he said pointing to the pink and white stripy dress she was wearing, which was embroidered with strawberries. "It's very pretty."

Daichi watched this entire exchange in shock and awe. At most, he'd expected Sugawara to flail around for a while before he had to intercept and find the child's parent, but he seemed more than comfortable right now.

Eventually, a tall, blonde, tired-looking woman rushed over to them, and scooped the girl up.

"Akira-chan, there you are! I told you to stop running off like that. I was worried sick." then she noticed the two boys sitting there, and gave them an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry if she was bothering you boys."

"Nah, it's alright, missus. She sure is talkative, huh?" Sugawara smiled up at her, and Daichi stared at him, as she shot him a grateful smile and left.

"What the hell was that?" he said incredulously.

"Oh shut up." he scowled, just as a nurse called his name.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked home together after Sugawara had given the desk-lady his address for the small bill. He was wearing a large bandage over his nose now. Thankfully it wasn't broken, but it was a little bruised, which wouldn't look pretty in the morning. There was something niggling in the back of Daichi's mind, though, and eventually he couldn't contain it any more.

"You called me your friend." Daichi pointed out quietly, breaking the uneasy silence. "To the receptionist, I mean."

Sugawara scoffed.

"Well yeah, I wasn't gonna be like ' _oh yeah I'm here with the guy that punched me in the face_ ' now was I? Plus you kinda got that responsible look so I figured it would get me somewhere."

Daichi stared at him incredulously, and Sugawara just gave him an lazy smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Well it _did_ , didn't it?"

The silver boy really did have a nice smile, when it didn't have a malicious intent. This one was playful and, he hoped, somewhat forgiving. It was only when Sugawara turned to look right back at him, did he realise he was staring.

"What are _you_  lookin' at?"

"Oh, uh— that bandage doesn't do any favours for your tough-guy act, you know."

_What the fuck Daichi, why would you say that?!_

Sugawara raised both eyebrows, but instead of swinging a punch, just smirked and turned his gaze up to the sky. The stars did look pretty nice, actually.

"Who says it's an act?"

"I saw the way you acted with that kid, you ass. Admit it. You have a nice streak." Daichi prodded at his shoulder, a smile playing on his lips.

Sugawara slapped his hand away, but the smirk remained, although Daichi saw how he was trying to press it down, biting at his bottom lip. Daichi felt a little warm in his face, even though it was nearly freezing out.

"So I like kids, alright? Fuck off."

They walked in silence for another while, and every so often, Daichi took a peek at Sugawara, to see what he was thinking, or how the street lights were illuminating his face in a flattering way.

"Hey, Sugawara—"

"It's Suga."

"Huh?"

"People call me Suga. As in short for Sugawara. Understand?"

" _Ooh_ ~ so we're already on nickname basis now are we?" Daichi laughed to himself, and Suga only ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck.

"Whatever."

"So, _Suga_ , ever played volleyball?"

Suga scoffed and began to pick up his pace, pulling ahead a little. Daichi caught up almost immediately.

"Is this about your stupid club?"

"It's not _stupid_  it's a really good sport. Sure, the team needs a little work, but we need all the players we can get. You should join."

Daichi wasn't sure why he wanted Suga to join. Maybe a part of him wanted to try and rehabilitate the boy, like the Dr. Phil he was. He tried to ignore that part.

"I used to play in junior high." Suga said quietly, and Daichi felt a wave of excitement wash over him.

"See? All the more reason to join!" he grinned, even though the other boy was beginning to look mildly uncomfortable.

"Nah thanks." he said, pulling ahead again. Daichi caught up quickly.

"What, are you afraid of ruining your cred?" he smirked, nudging the other boy with his shoulder. "You know, girls love a guy who plays a sport."

"Really?" Suga says, almost sarcastically. "Wow, Sawamura, you must be a _chick magnet_." Yep, that was sarcasm. Something was bothering Daichi though.

"You can call me Daichi if you want. Everyone else already does."

Suga looked mildly surprised, but then shook his head.

"Nah, we're not there yet." he said thoughtfully, before eyeing up the sign they'd just reached. The road split into two paths from here, and one of them was Daichi's route. "This is me." Suga said, gesturing towards the other.

As they parted ways, Daichi tried to suppress the grin that he felt coming on, or the loud thumping in his ears, but it was no use. Suga had said _yet_.

 

* * *

 

 

Daichi's life was just a hot mess from there on out. And it was filled with Suga. He never did give up on getting him to join the volleyball. Every chance he got, he was trying to persuade him to join in some shape or form. (Even when Suga threatened to get Himura and his friends to come after him.) (Daichi knew he was only bluffing.) (He also noticed that Suga was showing up for school almost every day now.)

Sure enough, he began to wear Suga down. The day he finally agreed to join, they were walking home together (which was just out of convenience because they lived close to each other, as Suga had insisted the first time). (And Daichi totally wouldn't ever admit that he actually liked spending time with the silver-haired boy.)

"You don't even have to stay. Just go for like, a few practises and see how you like it."

"No." Suga took a lighter and a cigarette from his pocket and slipped it between his lips. Daichi yanked it out and threw it to the ground, standing on it before the lighter even touched it.

"What the fuck." he scowled, shoving both hands into his pockets.

"Those things'll give you cancer." Daichi scolded, mouth twisted into a probably very unattractive scowl.

Suga stopped walking, and it took Daichi a few moments to do the same, so that he stopped a few paces in front of the other boy. He swivelled around to face him, confused. Suga was looking at anywhere but at Daichi. The glow of the yellow street lamps illuminated his whole face, highlighting his dainty features and making Daichi's heart thump. He should probably get that looked at.

"If... if I join your team..." he inhaled through his nose, and Daichi was already brimming with excitement. "Will you do my english homework?"

" _Yes!_ " he agreed, almost a little too excitedly. "I mean yeah, I'll do it."

"...For a month?"

That one took a bit longer too mull over, but he agreed hesitantly, if Suga would come to practise the next day.

 

* * *

 

 

Suga _did_ come to practise the next day, but not in the way that he'd hoped. Evening practise had already started, and Daichi was starting to get worried because there was no sign of the silver-haired boy, which was kind of awkward because he'd already told the Senpai that he was joining.

20 minutes in, and he'd already given up hope, when he heard a girl's giggle from outside the gym door. Out of curiosity, he peaked out of the window, and was ready to burst with rage. He pushed the door open, and marched outside, standing with his hands on his hips. There, leaning against the wall nonchalantly, accompanied by two girls, was Suga. He glanced up straight away, and his smile fell flat.

"What are you doing out here? You said you were gonna come to practise." he growled, completely ignoring the other two.

"Well, I'm _here_ , aren't I? You didn't say I had to _play."_

" _You didn't even come into the gym!_ " there was a vein on Daichi's forehead that was probably going to burst and it would be all Suga's fault.

"Geez, Sawamura-san is scary when he's mad." one of the girls giggled, and Daichi glared at her. Then he glared at Suga.

"Whatever. Don't bother coming if you don't want to." he turned to go back inside, expecting to be in trouble with the rest of the team, when he was called back.

"Sawamura wait— can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

The girls took this as their cue to leave, but not before calling a "goodbye Sugawara-kun~" and wiggling their fingers at him. Daichi felt slightly sickened at their behaviour, especially because girls never acted like that around _him_.

"I'm sorry, I was gonna go in, I swear, but they _ambushed_  me—"

"Hardly." Daichi folded his arms, eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay, fine, but get this, one of them _confessed to me_. Was I supposed to just leave her there?"

Daichi's frown grew even deeper. "Yes? You made a show of me in front of the others when you didn't show." Then, something else caught his attention. "Wait, which one confessed to you?"

"The one with the dark brown eyes." Suga grinned. "Wasn't she cute?"

Daichi bit his lip, because honestly, he didn't remember which one she was. "What did you say?"

"I said I'd go on a date with her this weekend. Hey, if you want, I'll set you up with her friend. She was cute too, right?"

"No thanks." he scowled, disappointed in the other boy. At that point, another first year from the team poked his head out of the door.

"You coming back in, Daichi?"

Daichi averted his intense glare from Suga, and turned to Asahi, who seemed kind of nervous around him.

"Yep, I'll be right in." he nodded, and waited till Asahi had left before turning back to Suga.

"I-I'll come to practise tomorrow. Not morning practise, but like, evening practise. 'Cos I'm not sure I can be here for 6. Usually I only wake up like 10 minutes before class starts anyway." he chuckled, but his smile dropped when he noticed that Daichi wasn't laughing along.

"I don't know why I thought you'd be a good team member." Daichi sighed, turning his back to him. "You're so selfish." and with that, he entered the gym and closed the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Suga showed up for 6am practise with his tail between his legs, or rather, with a very apologetic expression and his gym clothes. Daichi wasn't one to hold a grudge, and the others agreed to let Suga join in for the practise. They played a 3-on-3 with the second years, Daichi and Asahi as spikers, and Suga as a setter. It felt strange, seeing Suga play. The way he invested himself into the game, jumping up and cheering when one of the two spiked his tosses. His face seemed completely at ease, and his smile was wide and genuine. When he spotted Daichi looking at him, his face fell blank and he looked away.

They lost the first set, despite all of the work and sweat they'd put into it, and there was no time for another two, so they called it at that. As Daichi and the others walked towards the locker room to get changed, he stopped at the door as he noticed Suga being pulled behind by the captain, and strained to listen while he walked out as slow as humanly possible.

"What was your name again?"

"Uh... Sugawara Koushi."

"You're pretty good, Sugawara. I think you'd be a good asset to the team."

Suga bowed his head and scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his, as Daichi had learned.

"I don't really know if sports is my thing." he said, humbly. Geez, he really didn't keep his bad boy act up for too long in front of older people. "Plus, volleyball isn't really that cool, is it."

Daichi wanted to slap his own face. The captain chuckled though.

"Well, you can be cool, or you can do the thing you clearly love doing. Either way, feel free to join us when you're ready." And with that, they both turned to go to the locker room.

Daichi nearly picked up dust trying to get into the room before they saw him listening in. He rushed to his bag and began pulling stuff out, trying to seem natural. The room was loud and filled with boisterous energy and the stench of sweat and deodorant. Suga walked in just as Daichi tore his shirt off over his head.

"Hey Sawamura..." Suga trailed off as Daichi swivelled around, folding his plain white shirt in front of him. The other boy's eyes were not at his, but lower than that, seemingly trailing over his chest. Daichi suddenly felt very naked, holding his shirt up to cover himself, and that's when Suga's large, hazel eyes, snapped up, then squeezed shut as he shook his head.

"Good match huh?" he said, although his voice sounded strange and off before he cleared it. "I'd forgotten what it felt like to play."

"Thanks for giving it a shot." Daichi smiled, pulling his uniform over his head and stuffing random articles of clothing into his bag. Suga was doing the same, and Daichi ignored the burning curiosity he felt when he saw the pale strip of skin between Suga's waistband and the uniform shirt he was pulling over his head.

 

* * *

 

 

As it turns out, the first practise with Suga was just a fluke. Clearly, showing up on time, or sometimes at all, wasn't his forte. The practises he did play in were brilliant, but that wasn't enough to call him an actual member of the team. They played their first practise match with another school without him. (They lost, so it probably would have helped to have him there.) One day, the captain pulled Daichi aside to talk to him about it. The conversation went something like

"Where's your friend Sugawara?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call us friends. But I don't know. He said he'd be here."

"Well, as great as he is, if he doesn't start taking this seriously then he shouldn't show up at all. This is my last year at Karasuno, I don't want to waste it."

"Yes, of course. I'll talk to him."

And so that happened, but he could never grab Suga's attention about it long enough to even bring it up. So eventually, he ended up consulting Michimiya about it.

"I just don't know what to do with him." he said to her one day. Michimiya Yui was a friend of his from Junior high, who'd also ended up in Karasuno. They had both been on the volleyball teams of their old school, so naturally, they got along well.

"I mean, he's pretty good. I've seen him play. But he just does not care a single bit about being on the team, and it's so _frustrating_.

Michimiya leaned against the window sill of the bustling school hall, large brown eyes blinking once or twice. Then she sighed.

"There were a couple of girls like that on our team." she empathised. "They didn't wanna come to morning practice or anything. Eventually, we just had to let them go." she took in the horrified look on Daichi's face, and waved her two hands in front of her in protest.

"N-not like we _let them go_  let them go, kinda like we set them free, no no wait that sounds—" she sighed and pinched in between her eyes in frustration. "I mean like, they quit, and we let them."

"Ah." Daichi nodded his head. "But he has so much _potential_. Like, you should see him play. He's a really good setter, _and_  he used to play in junior high, too!"

Michimiya tucked a stray strand of short hair behind her ear, and looked at Daichi with large, unblinking eyes.

"Wait, he used to play?"

"Yeah, why? Did you see him in a tournament or something?" he said, eyebrows furrowing.

"Nah." she grinned and playfully punched him, a little too roughly, on the shoulder. "We were never good enough to get passed the first match, remember?"

This comment bothered Daichi, and Michimiya seemed to notice, looking at the floor and muttering " _crap_ " under her breath. Daichi pulled his most effective 'stern face' and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Michimiya, we're in high school now. It's time to start over, on a new team. Sure, your old team didn't have a good win record, but you never gave up, and that's what matters. If you go into this year with a positive attitude, you're sure to do well. I know you can do it. Who knows, you might even be the captain one day." he gave her an encouraging smile, and she stared at him with wide, misty eyes.

"Damn it, Daichi, you always get so sentimental." she laughed, sniffing and wiping at her eyes.

"Only because I believe in you." he smiled, and she punched his arm again. It was going to be dead soon at this rate.

"You're more likely to be a captain than me, what with those inspirational speeches of yours." she giggled, and then the bell went.

"Oh, crap!" she collected her bundle of books from the window sill, and scurried off, but not before yelling "see ya, Daichi!" and saluting at him from the end of the hall. He chuckled to himself and shook his head at his wayward friend, before realising that he also had class, and rushing there himself.

 

* * *

 

 

"Who was that girl you were with?"

Daichi was walking home, and Suga had fallen into step with him just as he'd passed the Sakanoshita Store. The streets were quiet.

"Hm?"

"The girl you were talking with in the hall today. Who was she? Just curious."

Daichi didn't know why Suga was even walking home at the same time as him, considering that he didn't show to practise. He figured that he probably just hung around the school after hours to smoke or practise Satanic rituals or whatever he did in his free time.

"In the hall— oh, you mean Michimiya?"

"Yeah! The cute one with the short hair."

"Yeah, that's Michimiya alright. She's a friend from junior high."

Suga cocked his head, scratching the back of his neck. Daichi ignored that last part.

"Do you like her?"

Daichi stopped walking momentarily, but started again, as if the question hadn't startled him.

"Of course I like her. She's my friend."

" _No_ , but do you _like_  like her? She was doing the _flirty eyelash batty thing_  earlier and you were eating that whole thing right up." Suga was nudging his shoulder, and Daichi nudged back, a little too roughly.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Daichi scowled. He wasn't about to out Michimiya to Suga, but she was _so_  not into Daichi it was almost comical. "And why do you sound like a jealous girlfriend anyway?"

"I do _not_." Suga barked, turning his nose up in the opposite direction, the tips of his ears pink.

"You do. You're all... ' _hey Daichi I totally wasn't stalking you or anything but I was casually watching you from a distance earlier today and I saw you talking to a female so I want to know who she is even though I clearly don't care about your feelings because if I did I would actually show up to practise for once'_." Daichi took in a deep breath. That last part was unintentional.

Suga was staring at him, eyes wide, and his adams apple visibly bobbed. He then fished around in his jacket pocket for something, and popped a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it with a quick flash.

"Geez, Sawamura, you're scary when you're mad. Here, have a smoke." his smirk was teasing, but Daichi didn't feel like being teased. A thought of _ah, fuck it_ , and he plucked the lit cigarette from the smaller hand, and slipped it between his lips. He took a long drag.

The smoke attacked the back of his throat like poison and filled his lungs, making his cough and splutter. He insisted on doing it again, though, only barely getting the hang of it. When he looked at Suga through watery eyes, the silver-haired boy was simply staring at him, wide-eyed and speechless. As he took another drag, as much as it burned his throat, Suga reached out and wrapped two hands around Daichi's, stopping him from doing it a fourth time.

"You... you weren't supposed to actually do it. It was a joke."

"Well if you do it, why shouldn't I?" Daichi snapped. "You're only a bit older than me. Why should I give a _fuck_?"

Suga's mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but then he snapped it shut.

"Okay _fine_ , you've made your point, you can stop now. I'll go to practise, okay?" Suga held both hands up, finally pulling them away from where they were still holding Daichi's.

"Oh _no_ , I wouldn't want to inconvenience the _fantastic_  Sugawara Koushi with something as _uncool_  as volleyball." Daichi continued, sticking the cigarette between his lips and inhaling deeply, urging himself not to cough.

"Sawamura _stop it_ —"

"I mean, you're so _badass_ , with your cool jacket and your shiny hair, I'd hate for you to ruin your cool kid cred just because of lil' ol' _me_ —"

" _Daichi!_ "

Daichi almost let the cigarette drop from his mouth. Suga was staring at him, wide-eyed, face ungracefully pink.

"I-I said I'll come." he blinked twice. "To practise, I mean."

Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Ah, so he finally brings himself down from the clouds to call me what everyone else has literally been calling me for months."

"It means we're friends, asshole." Suga mutters, and this time it's Daichi who's face is probably pink by now. "And, I don't care if you hate me now or whatever, because I consider us friends, okay?"

Silence. And then

"Well, I consider us friends too, okay? Jerk."

"What, you're not gonna swear at me again?" Suga grinned playfully, stamping the cigarette to the ground without even taking a drag himself. Daichi felt a small swell of pride within him.

"Oh shut up."

Suga giggled (and no it did not sound cute and Daichi did not have to actively calm himself after hearing it) and knocked shoulders with him.

"Actually it was really—" he cleared his throat, looking down. "It was really funny. I don't think I've ever heard you say something worse than 'crap'."

"Well I try not to make it a habit. Maybe you should take a leaf out of my book."

"Fuck off, stop using old man phrases."

(Suga starts showing up to every practise after that.)

 

* * *

 

 

In the first practise match they play together, they win. It was mostly a fluke—they had barely won the third set against a school that could have been worse than they were— but it gave them the taste of victory that Daichi had been craving since day one. And seeing the joy and satisfaction on Suga's face when they high-fived was worth it. (He didn't care if they'd both been on the bench for most of the game, it made them ecstatic.)

"We're doing something to celebrate." Suga announced to him on the bus back to their school. His voice was hushed due to the fact that most of the team were asleep from exhaustion by now.

"No."

" _C'mon_ , Sergeant Buzzkill, we _won_! Let's go shoplift or something!" Daichi stared at him in horror, but Suga just shrugged nonchalantly. "That's how Himura's gang celebrates stuff."

Daichi could feel his brows furrowing deeper at that thought. "Suga you— you don't still hang around with them, do you?"

Suga cringed. "Ah."

"Ah?"

"Well I can't just ditch them, can I?"

"Yes."

"Daichi—"

"They're dangerous people, Suga, and you're too good for them anyway."

" _Shut up down there!_ " someone called from the back of the bus.

" _Fine_." Suga hushed harshly, to him or the complainer, Daichi wasn't sure. "I'll do it if you come out with me tomorrow."

"Fine." Daichi replied, just as stubborn. "But nothing illegal."

"You're no fun."

As they fell silent and began to get comfortable in their seats, the droning of the vibrating vehicle was all that could be heard, winding everyone down. Daichi found himself drifting off, but when he rested his head on the window he nearly gave himself a mild concussion. So as his eyes slipped shut and his thoughts melted away, he leaned the other way, resting his head on something warm and soft and it smelled pretty good too. He inhaled the scent of chocolate axe and faint cigarette smoke before his mind shut down and he slipped into a comfortable rest.

 

* * *

 

 

Suga came into school the next day with a black eye and a split lip. Daichi was ready to commit homicide.

"What the hell is this?" he said, rage seeping out through his words, gesturing to the purple and blue colours that framed one hazel eye.

"You could call it 'a farewell gift'." Suga grinned.

Daichi knew what that meant, so it almost made up for the fact that smiling had caused Suga's lip to start bleeding again.

 

* * *

 

 

"So where are we going?" Daichi said, as they exited the school gates after practise. It was a nuisance that he couldn't at least shower before going out, but Suga had insisted that they make the most of their hours (which was ridiculous because it was a Friday anyway).

"I was thinking we get something to eat and then we can just get into trouble somewhere."

Daichi pulled his 'stern face', and Suga scoffed. "Not _bad_  trouble, just like maybe a warning? _C'mon_ , it's an adrenaline rush." he tugged on Daichi's arm, leading him along in the dark.

They got noodles in some hole-in-the-wall restaurant in town. It was small, with only a few other customers, and a small old woman running the place (whom Suga had charmed into giving them free soft drinks), but it was cozy, and quite cute.

"So I was thinking we take our shoes off and stand in the fountain until—"

"Have you got a thing for police uniforms or something?" Daichi teased, and enjoyed watching Suga's face turn pink.

"Hey! You're the one who drooled all over my shoulder yesterday!" the silver boy retaliated.

Daichi cringed at the memory. Waking up with a neck cramp and a smug Suga grinning down at him was not one of his proudest moments— although he didn't recall there being any drool.

"So! What were you saying about getting arrested for fun?"

"Not _arrested_ , just _chased_." Suga prodded his hand with a chopstick from across the table. "You'll see."

 

* * *

 

 

" _Run!_  Suga squealed, clambering over the wall of the fountain, flinging his sopping-wet shoes behind him and into the darkness. "Forget the shoes, just _go_!"

Daichi's heart was pounding in his ears and he felt like he was about to throw up, but he did as he was told, flinging his old trainers over his shoulder, and hopefully hitting the police officer that was in their pursuit.

"Stop right there!" the chubby man was yelling after them, but they were both athletes, and he was an overweight man, so he didn't really ever stand a chance.

"C'mon—" Suga was ahead of him, and he grabbed Daichi's hand, winding in and out of alleys, until there were no longer footsteps behind them, and their sweatpants were making puddles beneath them.

There was a second when nothing but their frantic panting could be heard, and then they burst into laughter.

"Oh my _god_ , did you see his _face?_  I thought he was gonna explode!" Daichi cried, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, sliding down to sit against the alley wall. Suga did the same.

"See? I told you it would be fun!" Suga grinned, pressing a hand to Daichi's chest, shutting him up.

"You're heart's beating really fast." Suga acknowledged, and Daichi released once last laugh, quieter than the rest.

"...From the running. Or the scare. We could have been arrested."

"Mm." Suga hummed. "We could have been. But we weren't."

They sat like that for a while, breathing in the night air, and listening to the distant city sounds of cars rolling by on the freeway, and sirens across the city. In the space above them, between the two rooftops, you could get a slight glimpse of the stars, and Daichi kept his eyes on them. Things were so nice just then, as if he could forget the world, and stay here with Suga forever. In an ideal world. He turned to face the other.

"Su—"

"Dai—"

They both stopped short, and Daichi cursed the coincidence for making things awkward. Neither of them knew what to say, and Daichi didn't even know what he _would_  have said. He was just staring at Suga now, and Suga was staring back at him, with this weird, bewildered look on his face. And now Daichi was staring at his lips, which was strange, because why would he—

Oh. Was that what that feeling was? That he wanted to kiss Suga? His chest was aching and he felt like laughing and crying at the same time, and the moonlight boy was looking at him with those soft eyes and _he wanted to kiss Suga so bad that it hurt._

"Daichi." was what he said softly, eyes flicking down to his lips, meeting his eyes again almost as quickly. Daichi's heart was thumping so loudly that Suga could probably hear it.

And then the fucking phone rang. Of all the cliche excuses for tension being cut, it had to be Daichi's worried mother, asking when he'd be home because it was getting too late.

They didn't speak much as they walked back in just their dripping socks.

 

* * *

 

 

Three things were very certain. The sky is blue, volleyballs are round, and Sawamura Daichi did not know how to act around Suga now. Where they usually texted on the weekends, it was just silence. No continuous buzzing from his phone, or knowing looks from his mother, asking why he was so popular. And when he thought about the other boy, his chest began to hurt.

Everything had been so much easier when he wasn't aware of his feelings. At least he could pretend like maybe he didn't have feelings for his best friend, but there was no going back now. He'd thought about those eyes, and those lips, and that hand on his beating heart for hours after he'd gotten home.

On Monday, things were worse. Daichi was off during practise, his legs sluggish, and his spikes going rogue.

"Y'alright D- Sawamura?" Suga asked him as they cleaned up after morning practise, and it dawned on Daichi that calling him by his first name was something he only felt comfortable doing when they were alone. It made his insides all fuzzy when he thought of it like that.

"Yeah, 'm just... tired." he nodded abruptly, scooping up a few volleyballs and placing them in the basket.

"You're not sick, are you?"

"Do I look sick?" Daichi scowled. _Did that sound too harsh? Oh god, he didn't know anything anymore_. Suga merely grinned and poked his frown.

"Nah just checkin'. You're acting all weird."

"I'm just... tired." he repeated, nodding once, then scurrying to the other side of the hall.

Before their first class began, Suga leaned over his desk while Daichi was daydreaming. He was chewing gum, and he had left his jacket at home today. He looked smaller without it, he noticed. His shoulders weren't too broad.

"You never asked me how my date went, a while back." he said matter-of-factly, startling Daichi out of his daze. Date? _Oh right._

"Huh? Oh, how did it go, then?"

Nerves were eating away with him. Daichi had never been good with crushes, (if that's what you'd even called it) and saying the wrong thing now could very easily turn out brutal.

"It didn't." Suga deadpanned. "She was annoying, anyway."

"Yeah, great."

Daichi watched a small crow fall from a tree across the yard. _Yeah, that's just life, little bird_. Suga huffed in front of him.

"Sawamura! You're not even listening to me."

"Oh, sorry." he really was tired, so he sat up. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Suga stared at him for a few moments before he blinked. "Come to a party with me this weekend."

"I don't know." Daichi cocked his head in thought. "Who's party is it?"

"I don't know, but a bunch of first years are going. A friend of mine invited me."

"A _friend_  of yours?" Daichi narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Yes, a _friend_  of mine." Suga mimicked. "Her name's Kiyoko. I sell her cigarettes, etcetera."

" _Etcetera?_ "

" _Anyway_ ," Suga carried on, ignoring Daichi's horror, "I want you to come with. You know, so that if I get into trouble I'll have someone responsible-looking with me."

"Again with that." Daichi muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Alright I'll go, but no drinking."

"Deal."

That was Suga's mischievous grin.

 

* * *

 

 

The party on Saturday night, as it turns out, was actually a bonfire on the beach. It wasn't too small, as there were more people there than Daichi could count, but he did recognise a few. Most of the people were either sitting around the fire, drinking alcohol in some shape or form, or a bit away, playing volleyball in the dark. (Maybe later.)

Daichi didn't really know how much of this was actually legal, but before he could question any of it, Suga tugged on his arm to follow him. The shorter boy was dressed in black jeans that were tight enough to show off his ass but not too tight that it cut off circulation in his legs, and one of those white pocket tee things that were plain except for the striped breast pocket. It was slightly wide around the collar so that it hung low and displayed his collar bones. And of course, the dumb leather jacket that Daichi secretly loved. Needless to say that when he'd shown up at the Sawamura house like that, his family almost lost a son that night.

"Kiyoko-san, this is Sawamura Daichi, the guy I was telling you about."

 _Wait, Suga was telling someone about him?_  His eyes snapped up to see a black-haired girl with glasses in front of him. She was gorgeous, he thought.

"Nice to meet you, Sawamura-san." she said, politely bowing her head. Her voice was sweet.

"Please, you can call me Daichi if you want. Everyone else does." he smiled, and she did the same, before leaning up to whisper something into Suga's ear. Suga, who was beside him, turned his nose away from her, although his face was a dark pink and his eyes looked a little wide.

"Whatever." he muttered.

Daichi was going to ask what he meant before Kiyoko stepped up to him, grabbing his hand, placing something into his palm, and curling his fingers back over it.

"Have a nice evening, you two." she smiled, nodding, and then going to join someone else on the opposite side of the fire.

Daichi unfurled his palm to reveal four pieces of rolled paper. He was confused. Then it dawned on him what they were.

"Suga, are these _blunts_?!"

Suga just grinned sheepishly, taking them from his hand. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just to loosen up a bit. And these ones won't cause cancer."

"They cause idiocy." Daichi grumbled as they both sat down on a bench in front of the fire.

"Hey, I'm not pressuring you or anything. Do what makes you comfortable." Suga shrugged, but his nonchalance about it only made him more ticked off.

"Well, what if I _want_  to?" he protested.

"Even better!" Suga grinned. He popped one into his mouth and lit up, keeping an eye on Daichi. He took a drag, and then took the blunt out, exhaling the smoke through his nostrils in the process. He offered it towards Daichi.

"You wanna go? You don't have to."

But Daichi was as stubborn as an ox. He shook his head solemnly. He took the blunt to his lips and took a drag, as Suga watched eagerly. Immediately he began to cough and splutter as the smoke burned the back of his throat, and Suga giggled, taking it from him.

"Just breathe, you can try again in a second." he put the blunt between his own lips and inhaled, shutting his eyes. It was almost like a secondary kiss, Daichi thought, immediately scolding himself for doing so. Suga breathed out a puff of smoke and handed the roll back to him.

"It wasn't very nice." Daichi protested, more than a little hesitant about it this time.

"We could do it another way, if you want." Suga murmered, looking up at Daichi through lidded eyes.

" _We?_ " Daichi's heart was beating so fast just from the way Suga was looking at him, and he froze when the silver-haired boy brought a hand up to cup his chin, brushing a thumb across his bottom lip.

He leaned in as close as possible without their noses touching, all the while Daichi stared at him with wide, panicked eyes. The setter took a long drag of the blunt in Daichi's hand, and then brought their lips together, so close that Daichi swore that they were brushing— but not really— and exhaled. Daichi gasped, and the smoke filled his lungs in a way that he still wasn't used to.

His head was swimming with thoughts of how everyone else around them was just white noise now, and how he really wanted to cough but mostly how fast his heart was beating and that his breath was unsteady and _god he needed to kiss him_.

Suga was watching him, almost nervously, for a reaction, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth in anticipation. Daichi was watching him too, especially his lips, which looked soft and pink and were generally pretty nice lips. Suga's eyes were on him when he looked back up, and he tilted Daichi's chin down again, puffing another breath of smoke between his lips. He didn't pull away this time though, lingering instead, and letting their bottom lips brush together.

They both wanted it.

Daichi was the one to finally break, leaning forward into it, and finally pressing their lips together. His heart was thumping so loudly in his ears that he almost didn't catch the small noise of contentment that came from the back of Suga's throat. But he did. And it rendered him breathless. A hand came up to touch his own, grabbing the blunt and throwing it into the fire without even watching, which Daichi would have scolded under literally any other circumstance. Not this one though, because then the hand came up to cup his jaw, brushing a thumb down from his ear to his chin, as if trying to get a good grip, sending shivers down his spine.

They didn't care that people could see them. Everyone there was either high or drunk anyway, so it didn't bother Daichi, and he didn't think it bothered Suga either. Their lips locked, and Suga pulled back to tilt his head the other way, wrapping his two arms around Daichi's neck. He didn't know what to do with his own hands, and ended up just gripping the other boy's waist, which didn't seem to bother him in the least.

He thinks it was maybe Suga who slipped his tongue in first, brushing it along Daichi's bottom lip and then being met with another, but the next thing he knew they were french kissing. Like actually making out by the fire. He'd seen it in the movies, but he'd thought that the advice of " _you'll know what to do by instinct_ " was a little far fetched, but not really, it seemed. This was Daichi's first kiss, and it was with another boy— his best friend— at a party. It was a lot to take in. Not in a bad way, though.

 

* * *

 

 

It was two years later, and Suga couldn't mind his own business.

"Do you think any of the first years are dating?"

Walking home with Suga like always, Daichi cocked his head, puzzled by the question. "Why?"

His boyfriend shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't know. I have a couple of ideas but I don't wanna say them now."

"Go on, tell me." Daichi prodded, poking at the beauty mark under Suga's eye, something he found himself doing quite often. The silver-haired boy sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Well, I think Tsukishima likes Yamaguchi."

Daichi had never really thought about it before. "Why do you say that?"

"Well see, I was folding the net with him yesterday at practise and Yamaguchi walks up and he's all like _'oh Tsukki~ I washed and folded your jersey for you last night, I hope you don't mind'_  and the Tsukishima was all ' _shut up Yamaguch_ i' but then when he turned away I saw him blushing and I don't know, it reminded me of first year us. Like I was kind of an asshole to you at first. Sorry 'bout that, by the way."

Daichi couldn't help but grin at the boy's enthusiasm. "You weren't that much of an asshole. You were more like... a small fluffy bunny. In a leather jacket."

"I miss my leather jacket." Suga said sadly, closing his eyes in tribute, probably remembering how flammable it was.

"What about... Hinata and Kageyama?" Daichi said thoughtfully. "Kageyama's always picking on him about something. But in an affectionate kinda way."

"See, _now_  you're getting it." Suga grinned, reaching for Daichi's hand and intertwining their fingers. It still felt like electricity to Daichi, even after all this time.

"We should probably stop shipping our first years."

" _Our_  first years?"

"You know what I mean." Daichi grumbled, feeling his face grow a bit hot at the small slip-up.

"I love you."

Daichi stopped walking, letting their hands fall away from each other, and Suga turned around slowly to face him.

"You... you do?" Daichi's heart was pounding and his thoughts were racing like mad because _Suga loved him_.

"I do." Suga said solemnly. "I do love you. I have... since first year, I think." he swallowed thickly. "Do you... do you love me?"

Daichi nodded as quickly and as hard as he could, not wanting to drag the tense moment out for any longer. He loved Suga and Suga loved him and they were dating and their team was going places.

Suga visibly let out of a sigh of relief and stepped forward to press a kiss to Daichi's cheek, intertwining their fingers again.

"Good. So about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, do you think we should talk to them, or—"

"No."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if youre pissed of that theres no smut, me too friend. i wanted to, but i just wasnt in one of those moods, so theres fluff instead. just enjoy the fluff im bombarding you with! Also, i hope suga's character development is alright in this. its something im trying to work on, so mellowing him out was tough work!


End file.
